Blizzard
by Charles Kirby
Summary: Iceman, a jokster, prankster and all around slacker. But when he meets someone with his same powers and sees what he's been able to do with them....


Blizzard  
  
By Charlie Kirby  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to Marvel Enterprises, Inc. and are being used without their permission but I really don't think they'll care if I use them because not many people are going to read this anyways, except for you of course because you are reading so you'll probably be that one in one billion on the internet that find this story and get to read. Don't you feel special now?  
  
  
  
It was a harsh winter day as thousands of tiny snowflakes collided with the window with speeds of up to fifteen miles per hour. A half naked figure lay atop the covers on a bed in the middle of the room. He had plain brown hair and a muscular build. An alarm yelled for him to wake up and was mat with a swift hit of his palm knocking to the floor, silencing it. The man slowly rose up out of the bed and opened his groggy brown eyes. He stood and slowly stumbled his way to the closet to find clothes for the day.   
  
The man's name is Robert Drake, known to some as Bobby, known to more as Iceman of the X-Men. He was a founding member of the X-Men being one of Xavier's original five students. He had graduated from Xavier's school and left to become an accountant. But the X-Men was in his blood. So here he was. Back at the X Mansion. Half-naked. Half asleep. Getting ready for the day. He sluggardly drug his numb body over to his closet and threw a pair of black pants and a dark blue button up shirt.   
  
Coming out of the bathroom and to the top of the stairs, he reached out his hand and froze the stairs sliding all the way down to the bottom, where he suddenly stopped and fell down onto his face which quickly woke him up. With quick reaction, he stood himself up and looked around to make sure no one saw him fall. The lower mansion was empty. Good.   
  
As he turned into the kitchen, his stomach began to growl at him sending him searching through the cabinets and fridge for food. "Cereal, granola bars, orange juice, isn't there any breakfast in this place?"   
  
Just then, as he slowly opened the freezer, God sent down a ray of light and a chorus of angels sounded behind as his wide eyes beheld the most glorious of treasures. "Chocolate chip cookie dough and cookie's n' cream ice cream! Truly, there is a God in Heaven!" As he retreated to the living room, treasures and spoon in hand, there was a stirring of feathers coming from upstairs. "No! It's mine! I can't share!"   
  
"Drake? Is that you? Do you have my ice cream? Those are for me and Betty and you know it!" He had to hide. He couldn't surrender the ice cream to Warren. Warren had left unguarded. "I had them guarded with tracking devices, so you can't hide!" Well, they were sort of unguarded and they the heck did Warren get tracking devices from? Wait, did he really have tracking devices, or was he trying to play mind games again? Bobby had been through this before. It wasn't working this time. No. The ice cream was his, and he would eat it. Even if it cost him his life………maybe.  
  
"That's it. I'm coming after you, Drake!" Bobby ran through the lower mansion and into the back with his coveted ice cream in his arms. He froze over the pool and slid over it and to the other side, where he fell flat on his face and quickly stood up again looking around to make sure no one saw him and when he saw no one he stood again (deep breath) taking the ice cream in hand and running through the backyard looking for somewhere to hide.   
  
  
  
A man with several large spikes rising from his shoulders stood in the center of an ill lit cavern whose edges where covered with jagged spikes and boulders. The figure was seemingly forming a sculptor of man about his size. "Your time shall come. I shall prove to you who is the stronger. I shall destroy you! I Blizzard shall destroy you!"  
  
Bobby came to forested area of the back and began to slow down his pace. He walked for quit a bit, looking around the forest and taking the fresh air and natural beauty it offered him. Then, he came upon a cave. It was dark on the inside, so he peeked in his head to look around. Once he was fully inside the cave, a wall of ice formed behind him trapping him inside. He continued on, his night vision kicking in much to slowly making it difficult to make out certain items, or boulders, or walls.   
  
"Oomph, there's no reason they should have a wall there. I wonder where the heck I am." He was answered.  
  
"You are in my domain now, Mr. Drake."  
  
"Who are you? Are you the architect? Because I need to discuss a certain wall with you…"  
  
"Please, Mr. Drake. Your humor and irony are not appreciated here. I wish only to offer you a challenge."  
  
"A challenge? What kind of challenge. It would be much more well accepted if I could see you." Suddenly, there room filled with a flash of light, illuminating every last square inch of the room, creating a horrible glare off of all the surfaces surrounding him. Then, it died down to a normal lighting.   
  
Bobby looked upon his host, it would have almost been horrifying and awing if it weren't so familiar.   
  
"Surprised? Thought you would be." The man was made completely of ice, but jagged pieces jetted out of his body, his face deformed with unevenness. He atop a tall hill of ice. Blizzard slowly came down speaking, his feet merely sliding over the ice. "Forgive my appearance, I forgot early back what homo sapiens were supposed to look like. You might be wondering what I am? So I shall tell you."   
  
An ice chair rose from the from the frozen ground behind him as he sat. "I was what you would probably call an Indian, but I called by myself an Osage. My tribe was a tribe of warriors, they did not see the need for writing as some of the other tribes did, we lived off the field and worshipped the spirits of the earth. My mother, who married from a more advanced tribe, taught me to read and write, like the white men. But, on my thirteenth year, something happened. My body slowly became ice. It started with my chest, so I hid it an animal hide. But, during my ceremony into manhood, it exploded from my chest and took over my body."   
  
Bobby looked down at his pants, the edges were soaking with the melted floor. An ice chair appeared behind him also. "Please, do take a seat, it bothers me much to see you stand so." He sat.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Oh, hush! I'm telling the story, all be revealed by the end. Now where was I? Awe, yes, the ceremony. When the elders saw my icy form, they all decided I had been cursed by the gods for disobeying their commands and learning to read and write. The killed my mother, and tried to kill me, but couldn't. None of the mortally wounding attacks could hurt me, except for fire. So they were going to burn me, but I escaped by freezing my guard and running away. I'm still not quite sure how far I ran, but I got here. And here, in my kingdom as I call it, I learned. I saw I could do nothing without knowledge, so I stole books and brought them here to read and study and to help me train my extraordinary gift." As he finished his sentence, a wall next to him melted down revealing a giant shelf full of books. Nothing you could have ever seen could have compared to the size of this, but then the wall rose again.  
  
"As you can see, I have become very talented and knowledgeable, even though I haven't seen another being for quite some time, I am ready to make my return and take my revenge."  
  
"Revenge? But, by the way you were talking of your past, it seems like the people you are against are long dead and re-killing them would just be redundant and against the law. How did you live so long anyways?"  
  
"Oh, yes, how did I live to be over 300 years old? I'm made of ice my friend. Ice does not age, when it is in an environment such as I have made for myself, it does not melt nor does it decay or erode. And, yes, they are all dead who killed my mother, but not humanity. Humanity still will hate me, for I am different from them, and humanity is never kind to those who are different. History does not need to be retold, does it Mr. Drake. Please, tell me if I am wrong. I have not been up in many a year, and if the conditions have changed, please tell me now and I shall postpone my wintered holocaust."   
  
Bobby looked down, unable to answer. Even though this man had not seen what was going on, he could tell. He knew, and he had already made his judgment on the world, and there was no changing it.   
  
"As I thought," he said with some disgust in his voice, " I'm sure it will change in a few decades, but even then it will not be as we dreamed it would. The battle will still rage on in our minds, but it will be off paper and the television, won't it?"  
  
"What do you plan to do, and why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm getting there. You see, with my great and well honed gift, I can freeze over the entire world in about a day. Of, course, this will destroy all of mankind, excluding those like use, who are immune to the harsh temperatures set by warm blood."  
  
"You can't do that! If you do that, it will only prove that they're right and were all evil."  
  
"Oh, posh! They'll be dead, what will they care?" an amused tone now to his voice, "And now, your constant question. Why did I bring you down here. It's simple actually, to tell you what I have told you. I have not spoken to spoken to anyone not made by hand in quite some time."  
  
"Yeah, well, you'll regret bringing ICEMAN down here, cause now I'm going to take you down before you can make the world your little sandbox!" Iceman rose from his seat, turning to his ice form. The seat beneath him sank away.   
  
"I was afraid of this," he said, standing from his seat and it also melting to the ground beneath him.   
  
Iceman quickly rose his arm and started throwing an icy arsenal of projectiles. They stuck into they're target. The target looked down, "Tisk, tisk, you haven't been listening, have you?" He pulled out the projectiles, throwing them to the ground to melt into the floor. The enemy then reached his hand down into the floor and started pulling something out, but before he could, he found himself trapped inside a giant block of ice."Why all the big power goes to the bad guys, I'll never know." He turned to walk away, but unbeknownst to him, an icy hand protruded from the block, followed by a body, a body with an iron steak in its hand. Blizzard rushed Iceman from behind tackling him from behind and stabbed the steak through him then covering it with a thick layer of ice. The steak stuck Iceman into the ground with its flat top. Blizzard began forming an ice axe in his hand.  
  
"Do know why I wasn't stuck in that ice cube? Of course you don't, that is why I'm going to tell you. You see, I am able to move my essence through ice, I enter the ice surrounding me. It took me a quite a few years to master. Too bad you won't be able to do that same." He looked at the axe he had made, running his finger along the edge of the blade. "Do you know why I really brought you down here, and not any other helpless boob? You see, you understand me. You know what I feel, but only when your in your ice form," Rage and insanity entered his voice, "I hate you! I hate you experiencing my power, for seeing what I see, for having my power at no cost!" And with the final words he raised his axe above is icy dome. "If my eyes were not ice, they would be green!"   
  
A rumbling echo filled the cavern as a pile of rock and ice piled behind Blizzard and then Cyclops, Archangel, and Beast dropped into the cavern. "Bobby!" Yelled Beast before Cyclops fired the axe out of Blizzard's hands and then blasted his head entirely off his body. Beast ran over to Iceman and pulled the steak out of his back. Bobby stood up and filled the hole in his body back up with ice.  
  
"You know, you guys only show up in the nick of time. Why don't you ever show up a little earlier, maybe then I wouldn't have a hole in my ulcer. How'd you guys find me anyways?"  
  
"I told you I put tracking devices in the ice cream, but the professor detected another mutant here on Cerebro. We figured trouble, so I brought some friends."  
  
"Well, thanks. It's nice to know I have you guys to back me up."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, where's my ice cream?"  
  
***************  
  
After examining the body and head made of ice, Dr. McCoy found nothing. Nothing but ice. They put Blizzard on one of their back files and discarded him as another one of their many random enemies. The cavern soon collapsed as the ice melted, the story was over. But I still roam, my essence searching for somewhere to resurface, so I may exact my revenge on this world. 


End file.
